Broken Promises
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Jared shows Doc the meaning of 'duress' when he goes to visit him in the hospital after Wanda leaves him in the tunnel.


**A/N: This is just what I pictured went down between Jared and Doc when they're talking about 'duress' when Wanda wakes up in Pet's body. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Broken Promises**

"Do it, Doc." The words were as tough as marble, but by far not as smooth.

"I can't!"

"I'm warning you. Put her back."

"But… I promised! I can't… go against… her trust like… that!" He gasped as the arm around his chest tightened, making breathing very difficult.

"You'll do as I say." Another command; rough, like someone was grinding their teeth on gravel.

"I already told… you I-"

"I'm not giving you the option not to."

Doc gasped as the cold metal came to rest against his throat, the blade glinting in the dim light. Out of all of the things that boy was capable of when he was angry, Doc never thought that he could do _this_.

"Now, listen to me good," The deranged, moonstruck man whispered in a deadly low voice, "You're going to put Wanda back. I don't give a damn about what you promised her. You too her life, and now you're going to give it back."

"But she said-"

"Ah-ah…" The pressure of the blade on Doc's throat increased. As usual, his friend meant business. One wrong move and he was a goner.

After a moment's pause, Doc hedged, "Here me out, Jared."

"I'm waiting." Jared snapped, pulling the knife back no more than a fraction of an inch.

Making sure that he wasn't about to have his arterial spray cover his tiny hospital, Doc said "Think about this, Jared. What about Melanie? Wanda wanted out to free her. You want her back, don't you? Mel? If I put Wanda back, she'll be trapped in the confines of her own mind forever."

Jared's jaw tightened. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that it was the truth.

"And furthermore, what would Wanda want? She wanted to stay on earth, yes. But she wanted me to extricate her so she could end her final life. She doesn't want to be reborn, Jared."

"What?"

"She asked me to have her buried next to Wes and Walter."

"She can't mean that." Jared sighed, dropping his arm from around Doc's throat, giving the older man the freedom of easy breathing.

"It's not often that Wanda says something she doesn't mean." Doc replied casually, as though he hadn't just been the victim of an almost-murder.

Jared just sighed, letting the knife drop to the ground at his feet. He had not anticipated that getting what he wanted would be this difficult.

It was clear that he hadn't thought this through all of the way. He didn't want to go against Wanda's wishes; it was the least he could do for her after the way he treated her for her first couple months in the caves. Then there was Mel. By putting Wanda back inside of her, he would never be able to have her back completely. Sure, she would always be there with Wanda, but it just wasn't the same. But he wanted Wanda back so bad. She couldn't just sacrifice her life for those around her…

_Yes she could, _Jared though. She was always so selfless. _She'd do it for any of us in a heartbeat._

If only there was something to do for her in return.

"I'm sorry, Jared. I truly am." Doc whispered, his aged eyes locking onto the limp body of who he had believed to be the strongest of all of them. A leader of sorts.

"I just wish I could do something. She can't go…"

"She's safe, now. Ian is taking good care of her."

"Is he?" Jared's voice cracked at the thought of Ian lovingly holding Wanda's cryotank next to him as he slept peacefully in his room.

Doc shot him a look that clearly said _'What do you think?'_

After a long painful silence, Doc drew himself closer and let his hand fall on the younger man's shoulder.

"Jared. You have to choose. Mel or Wanda. With only one body, you can't have them both." His words were soothing, but not at all what Jared wanted to hear.

And then it clicked. _One body, two souls._

"The only way to save Wanda is to find her another body." Doc continued, not realizing the grim frown change to a thoughtful smirk in Jared's expression.

Locking eyes with Doc, Jared spoke with determination beyond which he had ever felt before.

"Then that's what I'll do."

Without another word, he shrugged out of Doc's grasp, and hurried towards the tunnel that led back to the main room. He had a mission, and he wasn't about to fail.

Doc watched him go before bending down to pick up the knife. The blade was clean- not a drop of blood. He wasn't exactly sure what Jared was going to do, but he hoped that in the end, it all worked out just fine. Not only for him, but for Melanie and Wanda as well.


End file.
